War Declared
by Jedi Galleria Amudi
Summary: America and Russia had declared war...seriously? O.o Had to upload this again because of an error. orz


England, France and China were walking through the luxurious halls of the summit building, returning from their lunch break, and they were heading back to the meeting room. The only ones that were not with them are Russia and America, which probably meant that they are already back inside the room by themselves, waiting for the others to come. England hoped that America aka Alfred doesn't get into any trouble with Russia aka Ivan, knowing those two so well.

"Boy, those were the best sauce dipped frogs legs I've tasted since probably a century, no joke," France aka Francis commented, stretching his arms in the air as if he had the best sleep in the world instead of the best meal.

China aka Yao Wang chuckled at Francis's remark, while Arthur Kirkland -England- rolled his eyes in displeasure.

They reached the meeting area and just as Arthur was about to open the door…

"I declare war!"

"What?! You can't declare war on me!"

The three nations stared wide at the door, stupefied, and scowling at one another in question. That sounded like Russia and America, and that was Ivan who had just declared a war?

"What's going on, aru?" Yao said.

"I don't know," Arthur responded. "But we better see for ourselves what this is about." He motioned to open the door again.

"No, wait," Francis said, grabbing Arthur's arm. "Let's listen more closely first, just to see if there's any further explanation for this before we can even jump to conclusions."

And so all three older countries pressed their ears against the wooden door, listening. They heard Ivan's voice first.

"I'm afraid I just did." Knowing Russia, they could almost see the smirk on his face right about now.

"Well, you can't!" Alfred's voice shouted. "And besides, this is not what we're talking about here."

"Oh, so you want to turn this game around?"

"Game? Oh no! I'm not going to let this happen again like last time. You beat me fair and square, but not this time."

What the hell are they talking about? The three nations thought exactly. Are they talking about a previous battle that took place between those two and now Alfred swears that if they fight again he will win for sure?

"Are you sure you won't speak of this in the next meeting?" Ivan said.

"No!" Alfred replied. "This is not to be spoken to with the others. If we tell them what we are to do then you and I are going to face hell when that happens."

And it's about to be that way, Arthur thought angrily. How dare he, Alfred, to decide to fight without any consent or thought from the other allies? His former colony may have a lot of explaining to do after he bursts through the damn door.

"And besides, it's embarrassing." Alfred continued.

Then Arthur's glare changed into a perplexed expression. Embarrassing?

"Oh really? Afraid that you will actually face shame after this?" Ivan sneered. "Or is it that after I'll defeat you again, you won't be able to challenge me the hard way?"

There was a pause. A very, very long pause, with no one speaking.

"So… is it a war?" Ivan said again, his voice smirking.

China, France and England all gasped. Are they serious about this? They could hear Alfred sigh in defeat.

"Fine…It's a war."

It was then that the three countries burst through, almost breaking the door off its hinges.

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted. "What's the meaning of this?! What is this about accepting a-?!"

But Arthur had to stop in sentence, as well as the others who were staring, because they all saw Alfred and Ivan sitting on either side of the square table, casually, with playing cards in their hands.

"Oh, hey, everyone!" Alfred waved cheerfully at the dumbfounded Allies, his sea blue eyes glistening. "Welcome back. How was lunch?"

"Alfred, what's going on here?" Francis asked.

"Nothing. Me and Russia were just playing cards, waiting for you guys to come back."

"B-b-but we heard that Russia declared war on you." Arthur stammered, his finger moving from Ivan to Alfred.

"Oh? You overheard everything? Well, yes, he did," America then started to glare at Ivan. "What started out as a simple game like Go Fish, he turned the game over into War, and that's not fair! So I had no choice but to go along. And he's winning…again!"

Ivan smiled.

The other three Allies just stood there with puzzling looks on their faces, not knowing what to think of this.

Back to the matter at hand, Ivan said, "Well, Alfred, you only have a few cards left. Any last words?"

America looked down at his cards and since he didn't have any that would match up a number from Ivan's stash, he sighed and laid down his cards. "What's the use? No, you win."

"All right, then!" Ivan yelled, laying his cards down as well, standing up. Alfred stood as well.

"Uh, wait!" China said. "We overheard that Alfred is going to face…shame after this was over and that he would not tell us. What did he mean by that, aru?"

"This." Ivan took hold of Alfred's tie and pulled him over, pressing their lips together in a somewhat passionate kiss, well, on Ivan's part .

The other three Allies all gasped, their eyes widening. But after a few seconds, Francis chuckled at the sight, while Yao and England were left gaping all the way. The Frenchman could tell that there something really going on between the two old foes, and he went on giggling.

Alfred knew he shouldn't be surprised. They did this sort of thing before. If Ivan won a game, he would get a kiss from America, and there were times where he would do more than just kiss, and if Alfred won, Ivan would have to do whatever Alfred tells him to do for a whole day, even it was something as stupid as forcing him to eat hamburgers with him, but Ivan wouldn't complain, no matter how petty the circumstances were. But they keep these things a secret, but now they are totally exposed…for the moment. He could feel Ivan's lips moving on his motionless ones. The Russian seemed to ignore the fact that there are other people in the room and that is what made Alfred blush madly red. His eyes weren't wide but they were half-lidded, his blush showing across his cheeks. Ivan's right hand slid down from Alfred's back to his ass, giving him a light but hot squeeze and it was enough to make Alfred jump slightly, thus breaking the kiss free. Ivan smiled at him, his left hand slid from his cheek, and moving away.

"Well, now you know," he spoke to the others, and passed through Yao and England, heading for the door, their expressions were still a little shocked; Francis, on the other hand, was still guffawing. "I'll be outside for a little bit before we begin again." He then disappeared from sight.

For a while, nobody said anything. They just stood staring at the door where Russia had left. Then they all looked at America, who was still blushing, and was having trouble hiding it. By some chance, England stood next to him.

"Um…" He started. "I…I…I didn't think…you and…he were-"

"Yes, I know!" America yelled. Arthur flinched at that. Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair, embarrassed of his outburst. It wasn't Arthur's fault, after all. "Eh, sorry, England. It's just that…"

Arthur laid up a hand, grinning. "Hey, I understand. Besides, if you thought we didn't see Russia touch your arse, you're dead wrong, Francis laughed even louder when that happened. I must admit, I was kind of jealous. So yeah, there's no reason to hide what's going on between the two of you, right?" His grin widened, patting Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred's mouth opened in shock as well as his eyes. "B-bu-bu-but-!" He stuttered, holding up a finger to say something contradicting to Arthur's comment but it never came out.

Arthur continued to smile. "Well, shall we start, then?" he asked, walking away from America. "I'm sure Russia may be back before he misses out on anything important."

Both China and France went passed Alfred to take their seats, snickering. And that really earned a glare from one of the most powerful nations in the world. Well! He certainly wasn't going to forgive Ivan for this, their secret relationship and their secret wagers are now out in the open. The next time he plays cards with Russia, he is going to win and he'll get back at Ivan with the best payback that'll make the Russian feel as embarrassed as he was earlier, even if that counted with sex later, and because of that thought, his glare had turned into a wicked smile.

He continued to grin, unaware that the other nations looked at him, wondering what the heck he was planning about now.


End file.
